The Perfect Solution
by FaithinBones
Summary: He needed an anchor. He needed to know that there was someone out there who cared if he lived or died, if he was in pain or not, if he was sad or not. She was what he needed and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit that to himself let alone to her.


This popped into my head the other day. I thought I'd see if anyone liked it.

This story takes place no too long after "The Blackout in the Blizzard".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He was sure it was a mistake. He absolutely knew it was a mistake and yet he had to call her. He needed to hear her voice. Feeling guilty, he stared at his clock blinking 1:36 and called her anyway.

Patiently, he waited until her heard her sleepy voice and then ended the call. Biting his lower lip, he sat down and stared at the phone in his hand. Studying the apps displayed on the screen, he ran his finger across one and watched as a compass appeared on the screen. Pointing his phone towards the front door he watched the needle move around the dial facing West. Moving the phone around he then pointed it towards his bedroom and watched the needle slide around the circle again. Amused and unsure why, he pointed it at the TV and then the kitchen.

Sighing, he placed the phone down and rubbed his forehead, picking up the glass on the coffee table. Moving the glass to his lips, he was startled when his phone rang. Recognizing Brennan's ring tone, he picked his phone back up and accepted the call, "Booth."

"Did you call me, Booth?"

Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the couch, "No, not me."

"Are you sure? My phone contact list said it was you."

Laughing quietly, Booth asked, "Who you going to believe, Bones? Me or the phone?"

Sighing, Brennan was uncertain how to answer the question. Finally accepting that Booth was in one of 'those' moods, she replied, "I believe you of course."

Satisfied, the slightly drunk agent smiled, "Thanks."

Sitting up in bed, Brennan watched the curtains over the window billow slowly in the gentle wind coming through the partially open window. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Rubbing the side of his nose, Booth finished his drink, "That's okay Bones. Any time."

Puzzled, Brennan finally laughed, "Alright. Good night, Booth."

Suddenly sad, Booth sighed, "Night Bones."

Ending the call, Booth stood up and staggered back into his bedroom. The sweat soaked sheets, chilly to the touch, annoyed him enough so that he pulled them from the bed and threw them in the clothes hamper in the bathroom. Retrieving a new set of bed sheets, he quickly made his bed and then lay back down. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling until his eyes grew too heavy to keep them open.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been bad. It had been very bad. Staring at his phone, he rubbed the case until he could no longer control his finger and watched as he called his partner. Refusing to look at his clock, he stared at his bare feet as they twitched on the cold wooden floor. Clenching his teeth, he leaned forward and pressed his feet firmly onto the floor boards. Hearing her voice, he immediately hung up and moved the phone to the coffee table. Pressing his hands on his knees, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. His phone suddenly asking for attention, he picked up the phone and answered it, "Booth."

"Did you call me Booth? Is there something I can do for you?"

Staring at his naked toes, he shook his head, "No, Bones. What can I do for you?"

Trying to stifle a sigh, Brennan responded, "Booth is something wrong?"

Leaning back against his couch, the very tired agent answered, "Not a thing, Bones. Everything is fine. Can I help you with something?"

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Brennan stared at her bare feet as they rested on the carpet next to her bed, "No thank you. I'm sorry I woke you."

Clenching the phone tightly, Booth swallowed, "No, Bones. It's okay. Call me anytime."

Hearing the call end, he stood up, went into his bedroom and studied the chaos his sheets were in. The fact that they were so damp just made them just that much more damning. Pulling them from his bed, he tossed them on the clothes hamper in the bathroom and remade his bed with clean sheets. Laying down again, he stared at his clock. Watching the relentless march of time.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

He'd tried to tough it out on his own. He'd really tried. The fact that his nights were turning into a nightly ritual of nightmarish memories and sweat soaked sheets were starting to worry him. The fact that he had to call his partner to calm down was interesting to him. He'd never been one to look for the reasons behind the things he did. He knew he was impulsive and tried to control it; but, he couldn't do this on his own. He needed an anchor. He needed to know that there was someone out there who cared if he lived or died, if he was in pain or not, if he was sad or not. She was what he needed and yet he couldn't bring himself to admit that to himself let alone to her.

He'd awoke trembling and thrashing around on his bed. He'd actually thrown a fist at the headboard and now he had a bruise across the knuckles of his left hand. Studying the darkening skin, he picked up his phone and glanced at his clock.

Staring at her name displayed on his phone screen, he touched it and listened as the phone rang. Soon, he heard her groggy voice and he instantly ended the call. Breathing evenly, he laid back down on the dampened sheets and tried to get up the energy to get up and change them. The cool tackiness of the cotton making his skin cold, he finally stood up and angrily yanked the sheets off of his bed.

The phone ringing, Booth studied the caller's name and let it ring. Carrying the sheets into the bathroom, he placed them in the clothes hamper and then leaned against the bathroom sink. The night light he kept on in the bathroom illuminated his face in its weak light as he studied it in the mirror. Shaking his head, he pulled out some aspirin from a bottle on the counter and popped three in his mouth. Chasing them down with water, he shook his head and reentered his bedroom, remaking his bed with clean sheets.

Crawling back into bed, he rolled onto his stomach and tried to go back to sleep, praying for a peaceful few hours of slumber.

Ooooooooooooo

Screaming, he'd come out of his deep sleep moving. Awake, he'd found that he was standing next to his bed, his chest heaving and his heart racing wildly. Plopping back down on the tangled mass of sheets, he picked up his phone and stared at it. Glancing at his clock, he noticed that he'd barely been asleep for an hour. Moaning, he threw the phone onto his bed and placed his head in his hands. Afraid that he was slowly losing his mind, he chewed on his bottom lip. Swallowing, he picked up his phone and studied it. Trying not to call her, but desperate to connect to someone, he finally gave in and made the call.

Hearing the phone ring and ring, he soon heard his call moved to voice mail. Shaking his head, he sadly concluded that everyone has a limit and even his Bones was tired of him. Standing, he moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. Staring at the ceiling, he considered his options. Limited as to what he could do at one in the morning on a Thursday night, he finally laid down on the couch and pulled the throw he had draped across the back of the couch over his body. Placing his arm across his eyes, he listened to the soft ticking coming from the clock on the bookshelf across the room. It's gentle sound finally lulling him into the sleep he craved.

Oooooooooooooooo

Hearing a pounding on his door, he woke with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and then stood up. His feet burning, he walked gingerly down the hallway and stopped at his closed door. Leaning against it, he closed his eyes and called out, "It's 3:30 in the God damned morning. Go away."

Feeling the pressure of the door against his skin of his forehead as the person on the other side pounded on it, Booth opened his eyes and unlocked the door. Opening it, he stared into the concerned face of his partner as she said, "Hello."

Frowning, Booth leaned against the door frame and stared.

Brennan, pointing her open hand at him, she smiled, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Pulling away from the door, Booth opened the door wider and stepped aside. Watching Brennan enter the apartment, he continued to watch her in silence as she walked into the living room and then turned to stare at him.

Quietly closing the door, he walked back to the living room and sat down on the recliner. Studying his friend, he smiled, "What's up?"

Sitting down on the couch, she picked up his throw and neatly folded it. Placing it down beside her, she moved her eyes around the semi-dark room. The light coming from a night light plugged into the wall near the kitchen doorway the only source of illumination available. Finally moving her eyes back towards Booth, she found a very tired and slightly annoyed partner staring at her.

"I've decided that we've wasted enough time, Booth. This should never have gone on as long as it has."

Suddenly fearful, Booth shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Seeing the expression on his face, Brennan sadly shook her head, "You and I know that we want each other; but, we're both afraid to make the first move. You're afraid that if you try to move us forward in our relationship, I'll push you away and I'm afraid that if I make the move you'll tell me that it's too late. . . . I've always considered us to be very brave people. We aren't afraid of anything. . . . I've changed my mind. I'm afraid of losing you and you're afraid of losing me. Am I right?"

Nodding his head, Booth silently answered her question.

Sighing, Brennan leaned forward and continued, "Since Hannah left, we've worked on repairing our trust in each other. We both have come to the realization that we need each other. That we want each other and yet we seemed paralyzed to act upon our desires.. . . I have come here tonight to let you know that I can't continue to do that any more."

Swallowing, Booth shook his head, "Bones, just give us a little more time. Just a little. I think . . . "

Shaking her head, Brennan stood up and walked over to the recliner. Sitting upon her partner's lap, she placed her arms around his neck and explained, "I love you Booth. You love me. Our time has come. Do you want a relationship with me or not?"

Placing his arms around her, Booth hugged her tightly, "Yes, God, yes."

Leaning back and staring into his dark eyes, Brennan smiled, "Since you've been calling me every night for the last two weeks, I found it quite upsetting that you refused to answer my call back these last two days. You are not allowed to do that anymore. I worry about you."

Smiling, Booth leaned towards her and kissed her, "Well, I have a solution for that. If you'd stay with me then I wouldn't have to call you. What do you think of that?"

Grinning, Brennan returned his kiss, "I think you have come up with the perfect solution."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this short story? Any good?


End file.
